Closing Night
by Klaine O'Clock
Summary: Did you see the kid on the scaffolding that looked like Karofsky? Well, it's his brother. Dave encounters Kurt after the final preformance of WSS. Really he's just there to pick up his bro, but Kurt seems to pull Karofsky's eyes to him. Onesided Kurtofsky


**I don't know about anyone else, but at my school, when we end our closing night for musicals, We all cry(not on purpose, but because it's sad!)**

**Anywho...During the West Side Story Glee performance, on the scaffolding, one of the football players looks like Karofsky – like a little brother. So, here's Karofsky after the show waiting for his brother as sees Kurt crying with the rest of the Glee kids!**

**This could also be considered a prequel to "Why Is Is So Special To You?" Another story about Kurt and Dave.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee.**

Closing Night

Dave sat by himself on a small bench in the hallway of his old high school. There were parents and stage hands running about and the noise level was hitting an obnoxious mark.

Dave thought nothing of it.

His mind was was still trying to process the performance of West Side Story, by the McKinley High Glee Club. He had seen so many familiar faces dancing happily across the stage. He saw Santana, who was naturally in her lead role. He also saw Finn, Puck and many of his football friends. That had thrown him a bit. Never would he have imagined any one of those guys putting on costumes and singing. Especially with the _glee_ club. Coach Beiste must have had something to do with it, no doubt.

Dave had seen Hobbit dance across the stage with his helmet hair. He tried to hold back a laugh when he had to kiss Berry.

Most noticeable was Kurt, Dave had watched him in his character. No denying it, Kurt was an awesome actor. He had marched his way onto the stage and took the spotlight. The crowd certainly seemed to love him, Dave had to grudgingly admit.

Dave could see how Kurt had changed since he left. He was more confident, more prideful, more graceful, more fashionable and most of all... _beautiful._

Yeah, beautiful. There was no doubt. It was no secret – to himself at lest – that he liked how Hummel looked; he had kissed him, after all.

He still regretted leaving McKinley, but he didn't want there to be mutterings behind him when he walked down the halls. Dave just needed a fresh start. Don't get him wrong! Dave knew Kurt would never tell anyone the he was... well... but no way in hell, was he trusting McBowtie.

Dave had had these thoughts go through his head so many times now, it was seriously dull.

Sighing, Dave slouched a little lower, trying to keep his head down as he waited for his brother.

Truthfully, he was a little jealous of him. After the football game where they had to preform at half-time, he had really wanted to try it again. The only thing stopping him was the gossip, he heard how mean people could be to others while whispering behind their backs and he didn't want that to happen to him too.

His brother, Ryan, was on the football this year as a Freshman. And he was in the musical. After Ryan had told his parents at dinner that their coach had made there join the play, he told Dave, alone, that he had already signed up for tryouts.

You see, Ryan knew that Dave was gay. Ryan was like a human safety blanket. He was selfless and kind, he was a great listener too. Ryan had a nice girlfriend from a neighboring school, Carmel High, her name was Nicole. Those two were made for each other and Dave was happy his little brother was smiling all the time because of her.

Dave was getting annoyed. He had picked Ryan up after all his other shows too, but he certainly was taking his time tonight. Sure, it was the closing night, but surely it didn't take that long to say goodbye to people that he'd see the next week.

Dave stood and started to walk down the hallway toward the choir room door. He was hesitant to get closer, but he couldn't hear anything over the noise in the hallway. Reaching the open door and peeping his head in, he could see the Glee club, Ryan included, sitting in a circle still wearing their costumes.

What stuck out most, was the fact that everyone in the room was crying; or trying not to.

Growing curious, Dave poked his head in a little further to hear what Mr. Scheuster was saying to the group on the floor as he stood in the middle of the circle.

"-wonderful, seriously.! I've never been more moved. I put faith in you to put together a kick ass show and you delivered, more that I could have imagined! We have topnotch actors and actresses," A round of cheers, "A instinctual director," Another round of cheers, " And the best audience I have seen in a long time!" More cheers, "But most importantly, we came closer together. We overcame boundaries with our rivals, we choreographed number together, and we put up with each other long enough to make friends," Mr. Schue wiped a rouge tear and continued, "We did it. We made it possible, _you _made it possible. I could never have asked for better than what I have now for students. _Never_."

A round of awes went out before the West Side Story cast stood and gathered in one excessively large group hug.

"Mr. Schue," Squeaked out Rachel, "We couldn't have asked for more in a teacher either."

"Hear, hear!" resounded from the classroom as they broke apart, Mr. Schue; pointing towards the door, said, "Now off you go! Run to your adoring public and enjoy your night! I will see all off you on Monday!"

A few of the members left after they had removed their costumes and brushed by Dave, not paying much attention while they chatted together and dried their tears.

Seating himself on the floor, Dave waited for Ryan to emerge. One by one, Glee members left, only Puck and Finn seeing Dave as they left. Puck gave him a nod as Finn smiled and the continued on their way to the awaiting parents.

As the room emptied and Dave hadn't see his brother leave, he peaked back in again.

The first person Dave spotted, was Kurt. His eyes where red and his cheeks were a soft rose color. The contrast was stunning between his pale and red skin, it was simply breathtaking. Kurt had taken off his costume and was now wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, a baby blue button-up shirt and an open faced gray cardigan. He was wearing a black, thin tie along with a set of gray designer boots.

Kurt was talking with a smile on his face to Helmet Hair. Dave watched as a few more tears escaped and Kurt hugged Gel Boy.

Adverting his eyes, Dave could see his brother over by the costume racks, hanging up his Jets costume. Dave could see that his eyes were slightly red, like he was doing his best not to cry. And failing.

With a sad smile in farwell, Ryan walked past Kurt and Blaine to leave when Kurt called for him to stop.

With interest, Dave took a few steps into the choir room to hear the conversation.

Blaine could see Dave and offered him a friendly smile while he wrapped an arm around Kurt's waste as he refocused on what Kurt was saying.

"Ryan, look, I know that you enjoyed working with us. And that you were using the football mandatory recruiting as an excuse to join in, so I have been elected by our club to offer you a time slot to tryout for the New Directions. We would be honored to have you as a member if you so choose." Kurt finished with a questioning look, waiting for an answer.

Ryan was shifting on his feet. Sure, he had in fact joined for that reason, but he didn't wast the school to mock him. As self-assured as he was, he didn't like gossip.

"I think it's a great idea, Little bro."

Ryan twisted to look behind him at the door. He hadn't expected Dave to be there.

"Wha-?" Ryan couldn't help but spit the question out.

"Do it." Dave insisted. He could see Kurt's wide eyes, Blaine's annoying smile and brother's fond smile. Dave gave Ryan a little nod in his direction. _Get on with it_.

"Right," Turning to Kurt, Ryan said, "When and where?"

Grinning foolishly, Kurt gave the date and what was going to happen. Giving a little hug to Ryan, he said to Blaine, "Rachel may freak about this. She said that Finn may have more competition than just you if he joined."

Blaine smirked upward at Kurt, "He needs the practice."

Laughing lightly, Kurt looked to Karofsky, "Good to see you Dave, glad you could make it to the closing night. Though, I am sorry you had to see us all sobbing like a bunch of idiots, no matter how manly you think you are, tears are always shed at the last performance. Take Puck for example."

Walking close to Blaine, he gave Dave a soft patted on the shoulder on his way out. As they disappeared from his view, Dave could hear Kurt yelled down the hall: "He said yes!"

The hallway erupted into cheers as Ryan blushed to himself, ducking his head.

Within the room, he looked at his older brother, "Does this mean that you'll be at our sectional performance?"

"Who says you made the club yet?" Dave didn't want to make it sound too eager to watch the Glee club (Kurt.) preform more.

"It's one hundred percent positive I'm getting in, Dave."

"Don't get to cocky, Lil' bro."

"Don't need to. Anyone who try's out gets in, genius."

"Nimrod."

"Well, since you clearly didn't buy me flowers, let's go, I'm sure mom and dad are waiting. Did they like the musical?"

"Both of them loved it, I think mom was trying to get dad to sing along."

"That's why I love our mom."

"I tried to get them to shut-up."

"That's why I love my Big brother."

Smiling, the two of them exited the room, to rejoin the mob of families outside in the hallway. Dave and Ryan were attempting to wrestle their way to the parking lot doors. Personaly, Dave was trying to spot Kurt again. Briefly he saw a flash of styled, chestnut colored hair before the door closed behind him.

Vowing to see Kurt again, he started up his pick-up truck and head home.

**FIN**

**A/N: I will have more stories where Dave watches Kurt at Becky's funeral or Burt's wedding (both because his mom made him go) in the future. But first I plan to finish my Percy Jackson fanfiction.**

**Review to your heart's content, because frankly, that's what those beautifully, amazing buttons down there are for.**


End file.
